piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Halloween or All Hallow's Eve is a notorious time to the inhabitants of the Caribbean, due to Jolly Roger's rather morbid holiday tradition of casting a curse over the citizens and pirates of the islands! During this time, pirates who stay outside at certain times of the day are transformed into undead (Curse of the Muertos Moon or Curse of the Dead Moon), compelled to attack their fellow pirates and causing havoc. Of course, being pirates, most of the "victims" of the curse see it as opportunity to swashbuckle, plunder and pillage even more than usual. Since Halloween marks the birth anniversary of the game, the development team also adds other events in addition to the Curse - which gave way to all-new features such as deadly Invasions. Game Notes: *The date October 31st happens to be the birth anniversary of Pirates of the Caribbean Online, which the development team intends to celebrate in grand ways *You will have the ability to use the emote "zombie dance" (To do the zombie dance, type in /zombie and then hit enter in your chatbox. Or, click Zombie Dance from the emote list.) **October is the only time of the year you can use this emote, aside from Friday the 13th. *It was during the Halloween celebration of 2008 that the development team introduced the Curse of the Muertos Moon, which since has become a recurring feature for every Halloween. *It was during the Halloween of 2009 that the development team introduced island Invasions, which has since become nearly a daily event for the game. *The Halloween of 2009 also saw the addition of Ghosts into the game, as events where GM's piloted them as lore-related characters. *The same month had a "Face Your Fears" screenshot competition whereby the top 5 submitters of the most terrifying screenshots won themselves a limited edition Pirates Online Tribal Skull, with their Pirate name and accomplishments engraved on it. *October 2010 was the release date of Raven's Cove and its Story Quest into the live servers of the game. *The same month saw more ghost events, more invasions, an Undead Sea Offensive and an All Hallow's Eve "ball" at the Governor's Mansion. *The Halloween of 2011 was filled with another period of madness with the Curse and an Invasion Onslaught, along with more ghost events. *This event usually lasts from October 15 until 31 October. *A special Halloween Peddler Set is available close to Halloween each year. *By typing in /event or /holiday, you can see how long the holiday season has left and when the next Muertos Moon phase is. *Sometimes when you try to fight a skeleton they just run away and swim away into the ocean. When they're swimming far out from the land, you can't really shoot them or use grenades against them. See Also: Curse of the Muertos Moon The Zombie Dance The Zombie Dance is a dance that you can perform during October. This is a popular dance made by pirates to celebrate Halloween and the month of October. You can perform this dance by typing /zombie or going to the emotes tab to try your skills at the "Zombie Dance". center|380px Category:Holidays